Switched?
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Sammy wakes up in Max's life. And Max wakes up in Sammy's life. What the heck is going on? Dumb summary. CAMMY and FAX! Other pairings later on. Any suggestions?
1. Chapter 1 Sammy's POV

Switched

**A/N: This crossover is kinda complicated so bear with me. People who know the MR series but not SK, then I will explain everything. Same goes to the other way around. And also, please review. And I want to know, who's side your on. Maximum Ride or Sammy Keyes?**

**Sammy's POV (It's Sammy's mind and personality but in Max's body.)**

"Max?"

I groaned.

"Max? Wake up!" A sweet voice urged while shaking me.

Who the heck is Max?

"Your Max, silly." The voice giggled.

"What are you talking about? My name is Sammy." I said with my eyes still closed.

Who was the chick? Why does she keep calling me Max? Again, _who _is Max? Ugh, I don't want to deal with this. I'm tired, I want to sleep.

"Fang!" The voice suddenly screamed.

Suddenly there was running and thudding and so much _ruckus_.

_What can a girl do to get some peace and quiet?_

"Angel! What happened?" A deep muscular voice boomed through the room.

Oh great! Now who's this guy?

"There's something wrong with Max!" The voice squealed.

"Can you stop calling me that! Jesus Christ, my name is _not _Max! It's Sammy Keyes!" I blurted out. I opened my eyes and sat up. There was a guy maybe about a year older than me, and a little girl about six or seven.

Im guessing the six year old is Angel. She had a heart shaped face, innocent blue eyes, and blonde hair that was in curl. Her name definitely fit her description.

I turned to who I assumed was Fang. He was wearing all black and he had black shaggy hair that reached an inch or two past his ear. He could've been a male model. He was definitely hot enough.

"Oh my God!" Angel suddenly shrieked. "This isn't Max."

"Flock!" Fang yelled. "Get in here. Now!"

Then again, there was running and thudding and more ruckus. But about three times worse.

In the next second, three kids burst into the room. One was around Fang's age and he seemed to be staring at nothing.

_His name is Iggy and he's blind._

I jumped. Where did that voice come from?

_It's Angel_

I looked at Angel and there was a small angelic smile on her face.

"Woah." I said awe. "How did you do that Angel?"

"Before we tell you that, we need to know who you are." Fang said stepping closer.

"Guys what is going on?" A boy with strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes. He looked about nine. And he looked a little like Angel.

_That's the Gasman. Gazzy for short_. _He's my brother._

I jumped a little again and glared at Angel.

_Sorry..._

"My name is Sammy Keyes." I said finally responding to Fang. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Max, what are you talking about?" A girl that looked like she was twelve said. She had really messy hair that was either dark brown or black, and she was mocha-skinned.

_That's Nudge._

I gave Angel a grateful smile and felt bad for glaring at her.

_It's okay  
><em>

"Guys, believe it or not, this isn't Max." Fang responded to them. Fang still hadn't taken his eyes off of me. Geez, I'm not a criminal.

The others shifted their bodies as if they were about to battle. Angel sensed this and said, "Guys wait. I don't think she wants to hurt us. She honestly doesn't know where she is."

The others quickly relaxed. Fang opened his mouth to say something but then a dog walked in. I watched it carefully. What was those things sticking out of it's body?

"Guys, I'm starving. I want some chow." The dog said. I didn't even flinch. I've seen weirder stuff.

"Kudos to Sammy." Gazzy said, eyeing me.

"For what?" I asked, still watching the dog.

"A dog just talked and you didn't freak out. That's new." Fang replied coolly.

"Eh, I've seen weirder," I shrugged. "So where am I?"

"Colorado." Iggy said. This was the first time he had said something.

"Woah. Back up. Colorado?"

"Yeah. Where are you from?" Angel asked sitting down on the bed.

"Santa Martina, California." I said as calmly as I could.

"No problem. We can fly there. California is practically next door. It will probably take about a day and a half to fly there. I've always wanted to go to California. I hear it's hot there and it practically never rains. Your so lucky I-" Nudge was cut off by Iggy. He had perfect aim too.

"She's a motor mouth." Angel explained to me. Then she turned to the others and said, "Let's all explain ourselves."

"Angel we know nothing about her. We can't tell her about us." Fang said to Angel as if she was a pesky bird. The others nodded their heads, in agreement.

"What do you want to know?" I said determined to gain their trust.

Simultaneously, they all sat on the bed. Even Fang and the dog.

"Name your friends." Nudge asked.

"Marissa, Dot, Holly, Casey, Billy, Cricket- and some grown ups."

They stiffened. _Okay_..

"Are any of them scientists?" Iggy asked.

"No. But one of the grown ups- Gina- can tell you the future. You know, like a palm reader or something? She's really good at it."

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Even the dog.

"Any enemies?" Nudge asked again.

I stiffened. "Yeah. I used to have three. But in the past two years, it increased to about eleven. Don't ask."

"Why so many?" Fang asked. I glared at him and he returned it with a smirk.

"I solve crimes. I've caught about fourteen criminals (but three of them were willing to go to jail so they don't really hate me in a revenge kind of way), so far. The whole town knows me as some kind of hero. And I have one big enemy, Heather. She's hated me five minutes into the seventh grade. I'm dating her brother by the way." I answered. Me and Fang were like having a frigging staring contest. But frig that, I don't plan on blinking for a long time.

"So what, your a detective? What's your nickname? Badass?" Iggy joked.

"I have a gift." I shrugged. "I can solve any mystery. Or I think I can."

"So, _Heather_? Why is she _your _enemy?" Gazzy asked.

"She's been trying to ruin my life ever since we met. *1-She framed me for calling the 'hottest' guy at school. He had a girlfriend who was very strong and _very _overprotective of him. I exposed her over the p.a. system in school and the dude's girlfriend beat her up in front of everyone. Because at the time we were having an assembly. It was hilarious." I couldn't help it, I cracked up just remembering it.

Everyone laughed with me except Fang. He just chuckled lightly. _That guy does not show emotion whatsoever. _

"What else has she done?" Iggy asked. I could tell that they were enjoying themselves.

*2-"Another time, Casey gave me a lucky horseshoe. Which he tied to my sneaker, for my birthday, and she jumped me for it. Her and her two cronies. Casey saw while the buses were leaving and he came as soon as he could. But he was too late because I had beat up all three by then." I said remembering that moment when Casey came to help me. I felt a grin come across my face and I bit my lip remembering how much he has done for me for the past two years.

_"So who's Casey?" _Nudge said teasingly.

"M-My boyfriend." I blushed.

"Heather's brother." Angel said more as a statement than a question. I just nodded.

"So, tell me about you." I said more to Fang.

"Not that much to tell really." He shrugged and looked away.

_He's embarrassed__. _Angel said telepathically to me.

"Question: How can Angel read minds and send telepathic messages?" I asked confused.

"Sammy, listen-" Iggy started but was cut off by Nudge.

"You can't tell anyone-" Nudge was saying before she got cut of by Gazzy.

"If you do, we're finished, toast, screwed-" Then Gazzy got cut off by Angel who looked up at me with big innocent blue eyes.

"So please don't tell." She said simply.

"Is it illegal? Because I have done some illegal things too." I said.

"Our whole lives are illegal." Fang said simply.

"Fang, we can trust her. Show her them." Angel said.

"Stand in the doorway. I don't think I have space in here." Fang said getting up.

I got up too but I saw that no one else had. "Aren't you going to come see?" I asked them.

"Nah, we all got 'em. Even Total." Nudge said pointing to all of them and the dog. So that's his name, Total.

"Got what?" I asked confused.

"Go look." Gazzy urged and pointed behind me.

I turned around saw Fang in the hallway. He had taken his jacket off and there seemed to be two black things coming out from both sides of his back.

"Um. What are those?" I asked calmly.

"Wings." They all said in unison.

**A/N: Oooh. Cliffhanger. For those of you who don't know the MR series at all then your probably like, "What the fhuck?" or "Wings?" Read the series. You'll learn faster.**

**And those of you** ** who don't know the SK series at all your probably like, "Where the fhuck is Max?" or "Who's Sammy?**"

**Descriptions in next chapter. Hope you like the story. Please review. :) Flames accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2 Max's POV

**Switched?**

**Chapter 2**

**Max's POV**

"Sammy? Wake up dear." An elderly voice said.

I had the nerve to punch this lady in the face. I opened my right eye a little and looked for a clock. Ha, found you. 6:45? Who the hell wakes me up at 6:45 in the morning?

I opened both of my eyes and saw an elderly lady standing over me. Woah, who's that?

I sprang up. "Who are you?!" I demanded loudly.

"Samantha," The lady scolded. "Don't shout."

"My name is not Samantha. It's Max." I insisted.

"Okay then...Max."

"That's better. Now where the heck am I? Where's the rest of my flock? Is this some kind of trap? Are you working for the School?" I bombarded her with questions.

"Uh, Saman- Max," She quickly corrected herself. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine!" I shouted. The lady's eyes widened.

"Samantha! Stop shouting!"

"My name is Max!" I said through gritted teeth. "Now where am I?"

"Santa Martina, California." She said looking at me like I was crazy.

I gaped at her. How did I get here? I looked down at myself. I looked and felt different. This was definitely weird. I looked back at the old lady and she had a look of understanding.

"You're not Sammy, are you?" She asked me soothingly. She patted my hand as if that was going to make my situation better.

I felt like saying something snarky, like 'Oh gee, what have I been telling you for the past ten minutes?' But I couldn't speak. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I quickly blinked them away.

"Who are you exactly?" She asked me while sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"My name is Maximum Ride. I am fifteen and I live with 5 other kids. Well three kids, two other teenagers. We're family, in a way." I kept it short.

"Where are your parents?"

"Um..." I didn't want to answer that.

"Are you a runaway?" She asked. Her eyes were like basketballs.

No no. It's just complicated, and I don't feel uncomfortable telling you. It's a really long story, and I just really want to go home."

"I understand. Let me call some of your -Sammy's- friends. They'll love to help."

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "Can I use your bathroom?"

She nodded and walked over to a cord phone on a small table near the kitchen.

I wandered over to a small hallway that had 2 doors. One was open and had a bed and dresser inside. I'm guessing the other door is the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and just stared at how small it was. I mean, when you're a somewhat runaway, you take what you can get but wow it was small. I went over to the mirror and looked at myself.

Wow, this Sammy chick is really pretty. She must have multiple guys who like her. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. A normal life as well, I guess. I turned away from the mirror, and I didn't know what else to do. I mean, I didn't have to use the bathroom. I so wasn't gonna take a shower this early. And for some reason I felt icky brushing my teeth. I mean, I know that I'm in Sammy's body, and it's her teeth but using her toothbrush is disgusting. Especially since its like its my body who is using her toothbrush.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw that the lady was still on the phone. -sigh- What should I do? But then there was a knock on the door, and I looked over at the lady. She seemed to hesitate, but then she motioned me to go to where she was. So I somewhat obeyed.

She handed the phone over to me, and said, "I'll go check the peephole, if I hold up one finger, it's okay. But if I hold up 2 fingers, go in my room and hide in the closet." She instructed. "Uh, Sammy's... 'friend' is on the phone." She added.

Might as well say hello. "Hello?" I said kind of unsure now.

"Sammy?" A male, confused, voice said from the other end.

"Uh, no. Well kinda. It's complicated." I answered him.

"Sammy, are you okay?" He asked.

"My name is Max." I told him through gritted teeth. From the corner of my eye I saw the lady hold up one finger. Then she opened the door, and this girl, somewhat around my age, came in.

The lady walked back over to me, took the phone and said, "Casey, can you please come over here? To the Senior Highrise. We have an emergency." She said quickly. A few seconds later she then said, "I'll explain what's going on once you get here. I'll have Sammy stand on the fire escape platform and you can just come on up." A few more seconds and then, "Alright, thank you." Then she hung up.

"Alright now, Max this is one of Sammy's friends. She lives across the street. Her name is Holly." The lady gestured to the girl in the living room. I waved to her. "I'm going to call Marissa. Max, in a few minutes, go out into the hallway, check to see if the coast is clear, and then turn right. There will be a door, open it, and just stay right there and wait for Casey. You'll know its him when he calls out Sammy, and tries to hug you." I grimaced at a total stranger trying to hug me. But whatever, he was Sammy's friend and he's gonna try and help me. I nodded at the lady, and went toward the living room.

It was so noticeably awkward in the living room as a sat down on the couch. Holly stared at me. But I just kept looking at the clock, then I did as the lady said and I was out on the fire escape at least 5 minutes later.

God, I miss my flock.

**A/N: This one is for Lootmagoot :) (Weird username, btw. ;p) And uh, should I add characteristics about Max and Sammy? Just so that you know them better? :o**

**Please review.**


End file.
